Astromons
Astromons appeared in 1973 TV series called Ultraman Taro. Astromons (アストロモンス Asutoromons) is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series Ultraman Taro. He and his original form, the Tigris Flower (チグリスフラワー Chigurisufurawā), both appeared in episode 1. He is also the first legitimate kaiju of Taro's time on Earth. Tigris Flower was a plant from space whose seed arrived on a desert of Earth and since became a legendary flower as it only bloomed every 100 years. Right at the end of the second age of aliens, the seed was planted by a local boxer named Kotaro Higashi. One night, the final choju of Yapool, Oil Drinker appeared and ZAT came to the area to battle with the choju. Tigris Flower bloomed with a wide variety of attacks and soon formed into his adult form Astromons and battled with Oil Drinker. It didn't take long for the massive plant to eat the choju when Oil Drinker's head got stuck in his massive flower chest. After the battle, Astromons flew away into the night with Ultraman Taro's human host Kotaro Higashi clinging on his fur desperately to try to annoy the beast. Kotaro lost his balance and fell off and then rescued by a group of people. The next day, Astromons attacked once again. ZAT soon appeared, and attacked once it got too close to its base.The base used its emergency escape and the base flew away leaving Astromons angry waving his tentacles in the empty air. During the attack, Kotaro's plane was hit, and sent crashing into the ground. Moved by this man's courage, the Ultra Brothers and the Mother of Ultra granted him a new life. The female hero placed her latest son, Ultraman Taro, into Kotaro. Not a second later, Ultraman Taro attacked Astromons. Taro attacked with many punches and kicks, until Astromons struck back with his acidic mist, allowing his to get multiple hits in. Taro managed to use the Storium Ray, however, the massive plant monster was destroyed for good. Powers and Abilities Flower * Grow: Tigris Flower can grow until it becomes it's adult form of Astromons. * Knock-out pollen: Tigris Flower can emit pollen to knock out victims. * Vines: Tigris Flower can use its vines to feed on the victims' blood by ensnaring them. Kaiju * Acidic Mist: Astromons can emit an acidic mist from the flower on his stomach that can dissolve entire buildings in just a few seconds. * Right Whip Arm: Astromons has a whip for a right arm, which he can use to batter and strike at enemies. * Left Hook Arm: Astromons has a hook for a left arm, which he can use to batter and strike at enemies. * Flower Gorge: Astromons' stomach flower has its own mouth, which is capable of eating anything in just a few minutes if it gets stuck inside it. * Flight: Astromons can fly through the air at high speeds by simply flapping his arms, it can go at alarming speeds. * Flames: According to Tsuburaya, Astromons can spit a flame of 10,000 degrees from its mouth, this power was never shown in the episode. Category:Creatures Category:Flora Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Carnivores Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1973 Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Flying Creatures